My Blazing Sun
by MaladaptiveDayyDreamerr
Summary: This story is a continuation of what would happen if Bella chose Jacob during the middle of New Moon when he is taking her home after she cliff dives. I have always read the section of New Moon where she is considering having a life with Jacob as her realizing that this is how it "should" have been in a life without vampires. Bella/Jacob pairing
1. One

**This story begins during chapter 16 of New Moon. This is after Bella cliff dives and Jacob is driving her home. ****I am quoting the beginning of this chapter because it is directly from New Moon. Once the quotes end is my writing. New Moon reimagined but with Bella/Jacob. I do not own anything obviously that's S. Meyer. **

*****

**Chapter One**

*****

"It was a quiet ride after that. The cold air had woken me up. My mind was alert, and it was working very hard and very fast.

What if? What was the right thing to do?

I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob now— I cringed away from the idea of even trying to imagine that. Somehow, he'd become essential to my survival. But to leave things the way they were... was that cruel, as Mike had accused?

I remember wishing that Jacob were my brother. I realized now that all I really wanted was a claim on him. It didn't feel brotherly when he held me like this. It felt nice— warm and comforting and familiar. Safe. Jacob was a safe harbor."

I realized in that moment that I had been trying so hard to push the thought of _him_ away that I was ignoring the other him directly in front of me. Jacob was sitting here giving me the world, providing me with a sun and light in a world full of darkness. How could I have been so blind?

Jacob. My childhood friend. My mechanic. My rock. Could this feeling inside me really be a feeling of... longing? It wasn't like with _him_, it was a different feeling. A more carefree feeling. What if Jacob was who I was supposed to be with in a world where vampires didn't exist. It made sense.

Jacob stopped the truck in front of my dark house and it was suddenly silent. I hadn't realized that the engine sound was giving me background noise to think through. Like so many other times, he seemed to be in tune with my thoughts now.

He threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest, bonding me to him. This felt nice. It felt like... home.

He sighed and said, "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing— and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear.

My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat.

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I lifted my head up. "But, Jake, what if... and this is a big what if... because I'm kind of still lost in my thoughts... I wanted to feel how you feel."

His eyes focused deep into mine as if trying to read my mind. His hands started shaking but in a nervous way, not how I've seen recently "Bells... what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that this," I picked up his hand and put it against my cheek, "feels really nice. It feels like home and I don't want to lose that."

He smiled my smile and leaned towards me. He planted his lips against mine, crushing me with his warmth. His breath took mine away and my head became foggy. I breathed in sharply when I came up from air. "Wow." he sighed while I chuckled.

"Wow is right... maybe it would feel better if I was inside safely." The feeling of dread from earlier today was creeping in from being in a truck with windows all over. It was foolish to think a house could make me feel safe from Victoria but I was never logical.

"You're right. I forgot... sorry." Jake smiled. He reached for the door handle and the storm-cooled air blew through the cab of the truck.

"OH" The breath whooshed our of Jacob like someone had punched him in the gut. "Holy _crap!"_

He slammed the door shut and twisted the keys in the ignition in the same moment. His hands were shaking so violently that I didn't know how he managed it.

"What's wrong?"

He revved the engine too fast.

"Vampire," he spit out.

The blood rushed from my head and left me more dizzy than the kiss. "How can you know that?"

"Because I can smell it! Dammit!"

Jacobs eyes were wild, raking the dark street. "I gotta get you out of here."

The tires squealed as he spun the truck around. As the headlights washed across the pavement, lit the front line of the black forest, and glinted across a car parked across the street from my house.

"Stop!" I gasped.

It was a Mercedes S55 AMG. It was Carlisle's car. "Stop!" I cried again, louder this time. "I have to go back. It's the Cullens. I know it."

"There's a vampire in your house and you want to go inside?!" His body was rippling with anger.

"Of course." My voice was blank with surprise at his question.

"You can go yourself, Bella. I can't protect you if there is a Cullen here. This is their land. Do you understand? I have to tell Sam right away."

"Wait, Jake, it's not a war!"

"Bye, Bella." he called over his shoulder. "I really hope you don't die"

*****


	2. Two

**I own none of the characters, etc. Hope you all enjoy. **

*****

My stomach did a flip in my stomach. "_I hope you don't die"_

His words kept echoing in my mind. The tears were filling up in my eyes. I shook my head trying to get them to go away. This was like cliff diving all over again, going for it and then drowning. I could never win.

I ignored my sinking feelings and slid across the seat of my truck to drive it into my driveway. My hands were shaking almost as hard as Jake's had been.

It was suddenly very dark when I killed the lights. Charlie had left in such a hurry he forgot to turn on the porch light. I began to worry if this _was _a trick. After all, I was just a stupid human.

I reached for the key and jammed it into the hole. I grabbed the doorknob to unlock it. I let the door fall open. The hallway was pitch black.

I took a step inside and fumbled for the light switch. It was so black— like the water at LaPush today.

As I frantically looked for the light switch, suddenly something Jacob had told me this afternoon echoed in my head, finally sinking in... _the bloodsuckers have an advantage in the water_.

My hand froze in its searching, my whole body froze. Victoria had been in the water with me. That was the blazing orange in the water. Before fear could completely take over, the light switch turned on. Without my hand flicking it.

I blinked from the sudden change of light. My visitor, beautiful as ever with her spikey ink hair, was staring at me as my knees trembled. "Alice!"

"Bella?"

I gave her a big hug and closed my eyes. Inhaling her scent. I only realized I was sobbing when Alice started rubbing my back and pulled me over to the coach. "Not to interrupt but can you please explain to me how you're alive?"

"Oh... you saw me jump today?"

"Yes..." her voice was annoyed and a crease formed between her eyebrows. "Why would you try to kill yourself!"

I frowned. "I didn't... it was recreational. Ya know, cliff diving? It was... fun."

Her black eyes were confused and slightly dazed. "Bella. How come I didn't see you come out of the water? I only saw you jump and drowning. I thought you were dead!"

"Jacob pulled me out!"

She shook her head. "Jacob? Jacob Black?" She sniffed my shoulder. "No wonder you smell like a wet dog."

"Hey. He's my best friend."

"If that was him it sounded like you guys were just arguing." She eyes me curiously.

"He was... conflicted because of the treaty."

"Oh... you're friends with wolves. I wasn't around when they ran into the tribe at first. I just don't know why I can't _see _him. Or you for that matter when you're with him." Her nose wrinkled up out of frustration, or the smell, I couldn't quite tell.

Everything came whooshing out now. "Please don't be mad. They're very frustrated and have been trying their best protecting me from Laurent and Victoria.."

"VICTORIA? LAURENT? They were HERE?" She looked at me with anger and concern in her eyes.

"Ummm... yes. They errr killed Laurent and they're tracking Victoria." She looked at me with wide, onyx eyes.

I filled her in on everything that has been happening from the werewolves, Harry, the movie theater moments, and the adventures. She listened to me and rubbed the back of my hand with her cool fingers.

The phone rang. Interrupting my monologue.

I jumped up, "It had to be Charlie."

"Charlie?" I answered the phone.

"No, it's me" the familiar, husky voice of Jacob Black greeted me from over the phone line. "Just making sure you're alive."

"I'm fine. Really! I told you it was—"

"Yea. Got it. Bye." The phone went dead.

Alice was by my side in an instance and I didn't realize I was crying until she gave me a hug. I didn't realize how much I cared for Jake until he gave me the cold treatment that I had been giving him.

"Promise me you won't leave, Alice."

She smiled softly. "Just let me hunt. It's been a stressful day, Bella. I thought you died."

I nodded my head. "Wait until I fall asleep. Okay?"

She smiled and led me to the couch. She rubbed my back with small circles and until I drifted off into unconsciousness dreaming of Jacob Blacks beautiful face.


	3. Three

**Chapter Three**

*****

**I do not own any of the characters of Twilight's New Moon. S. Meyer owns them. Please enjoy how I wish this novel went. **

*****

Alice was already there, sitting on her make shift bed of bed sheets when I woke up. Her eyes were a liquid butterscotch.

I sat down next to her and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Bella. What are we going to do with you?"

I laughed and shrugged. "Who knows."

I let a pregnant pause go between us. "Does _he_ know I'm here?"

She shook her head. "No. I came alone. I told Jasper and the others. But it wouldn't be good to tell him."

I nodded and realized that the feeling of a hole in my chest didn't seem to bother me. Weird. I should be doubling over in pain from the thought of _him. _

I went to open my mouth and ask her more questions, the doorbell rang.

I looked to Alice at once. She was never taken by surprise. "Hold on!" I shouted and jumped up to answer the door.

"Bella." Alice said through clamped teeth. "I better step out."

The doorbell rang again, impatiently. "Don't go."

She laughed her fairy laugh. "Trust me. It wouldn't be a good idea. I'm small but I can take on a werewolf if provoked."

I shuttered at the idea of small Alice attacking my best friend. She kissed my check as the doorbell rang again. "I'll be back." she promised before disappearing.

When I opened the door I wasn't surprised to find that it was Jacob. He was standing six feet back from the door. His nose was wrinkled in disgust. His Rabbit idled by the curb with Jared behind the wheel and Embry in the passenger seat. They were afraid for him to come alone.

I was the one to break the silence. "Hey Jake."

"You're alone, I hope?"

"Yes... for now."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, Jake." I let him walk in, still trembling.

"Where's the bloodsucker?"

I slammed my teeth together. "Don't call her that. Her name is Alice. She stepped out to give us privacy."

He paced back and forth. It made my head spin. "Bella. I don't like having to be here. I have to get back to the funeral but I need to ask you some questions. Okay?"

I nodded. I tried to not let his words hurt me. I wanted to grab him and repeat our kiss from last night. That idea seemed to be gone from his head.

"How long is the vampire going to be here for. How many of them are there? And can you tell her of the other one... the red head."

Anger flickered inside me. "That's seriously all you want to ask me?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine! She can be here for as long as she wants to be and it's only Alice. I already told her about Victoria."

"I can only protect you from LaPush, Bella. I would feel much better if you came to the reservation with me. Right now." His eyes were pleading.

I turned around so I wouldn't have to look at them. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm so confused. Just go run back to Sam and tell him what you know!"

I walked into the kitchen to let him leave without seeing me fall apart. I sank onto the linoleum floor and put my head in between my knees before the tears started rolling silently down my face.

"Bella!" Jacobs voice shocked me. I expected him to leave. He picked me up from the ground and crushed me into a hug. "I'm not trying to hurt you. the treaty complicates everything. I need you at the res. I need to know you're being protected. I need to be the one to protect you. Bella, I care too much for you to allow anyone else to protect you." His voice was filled with love and it made me realize that he hadn't forgotten about the kiss in the truck yesterday.

"Do you need me to go?" For some reason, I was afraid for Jake to walk out those doors. No longer was I clinging to the words of vampires. My best friend who filled me with warmth was the reason for my happiness and my sunshine. "I'll go." I knew I would. I knew Alice was probably listening and would be hurt.

His eyes lit up like firecrackers. "Would you really, Bells? I would love that. I need you to be safe because I love you too much to let you go. I know that selfish but I just don't care."

He squeezed me even more, lifting my converse off of the ground and twirling me around. My chest filled with butterflies again and I closed my eyes with happiness. "I think I love you too, Jake."

He chuckled. "I can't wait for the _think _to be out of that statement. But hell i'll take it." Jacob presses a warm cheek against the top of my head. Suddenly, he froze and a growl was growing in his chest. "Hello, bloodsucker"

"Hello, _dog" _

All the love in the room disappeared and tension replaced it. They were staring each other down as I wiggled out of Jacobs grasp. Alice was the first to speak. "Bella. Don't you dare go to the reservation. Werewolves are immature and reckless."

He roared in anger "You're kidding me! Hell if I'll let you tell Bella what she should and should not do."

The phone rang and I tried reaching for it. Jacob was blocking my way. Alice and him were staring each other down. I'm sure deciding how to kill the other. "Guys. Phone" I continued to struggle to reach for the phone.

Jacob answered it. "Swan residence."

Alice perked up and her eyes grew wide. "Bella..." she began to say her eyes blurry, seeing something not here.

"He's not here. He's planning a funeral." Jacob growled while he slammed the phone down.

"Jake! Don't hang up on people in my house! Alice, what's wrong?"

"_Edward"_ she whispered dazed and lost at a vision. He was the one on the phone.

His name didn't destroy me like I thought it would. That realization... shocked and scared me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Alice looked at me. My tone had confused her. She was probably expecting a more intense sound but I was more confused than anything. "He's going to the Volturri to kill him self. He thinks you're dead. We need to go to Italy so he knows you're okay. That you're alive."

Jake wrapped an arm protectively around me. "She's not going anywhere. Charlie needs her here. There's a funeral today." he narrowed his eyes. "She doesn't need to be sucked into your _bloodsucker_ drama again."

She widened her eyes in anger. "Let her talk for herself. Bella. You're coming to Italy, right?"

The room was spinning. Too much was happening at once. Everything Jacob had said made sense. I was needed in Forks. I've already put Charlie through enough. Everything Alice was saying made sense too. I should go to Italy to rescue him. But... why?

He had abandoned me. He left me in the woods. He let me be a walking corpse for months. Why would he kill himself over me dying? It didn't make any sense.

I looked between Jacob's determined and protective eyes and Alice's anxious and impatient eyes. They both needed me with them. I had to close my eyes and listen to my heart.

_Jacob. _Something rang clear through me that I needed to stay here. I knew that instant I was where I needed to be. "I'm sorry, Alice."

She hissed. "You're joking."

I shook my head. "He abandoned me. He made it clear that he didn't want me in his life. I'm giving him what he wants and what I need. I can't go to Italy. Think of Charlie and think of—"

"Your _werewolves_" she said the word with venom. "Goodluck, Bella. I hope everything works out for you. I can't stay here any longer. I need to save my brother, something you aren't willing to do."


	4. Four

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! I'm not a professional writer so I hope it's okay. Once again, disclaimer I do not own any of the characters of this story. They belong to S Meyers. **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

*****

As soon as she rushed out of the house, I felt like a calm swept through me. It was the opposite reaction I was expecting. Alice had been the first vampire that wasn't trying to kill me in my presence in what felt like a very long time. The festering wound in my chest… was surprisingly… calm.

The room felt like it was shaking and I soon realized that was because Jacob was trembling besides me. I placed a hand on his arm. "Hey… Jake… it's okay, calm down."

He nodded his head. "Yea, yea… sure." His body stomped trembling and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "So are you coming to the reservation? Harry's funeral is today. I'll take you there."

I nodded and realized that this was exactly where I was supposed to be. Charlie would have had a heart attack if I ran off to Italy. Edward did not even want to see me. He made that very clear when he abandoned me in the woods. The woods where Sam found me. I was rescued by another werewolf that night. The tribe had been by my side this entire time and I was too blind to realize.

"Let me go grab some clothes for the funeral and to change into."

He nodded while I dashed upstairs. I expected him to wait in the kitchen but he followed me up. He sat down on the edge of my bed while I grabbed a random duffel bag and shoved a spare change of jeans and a hoodie into the bag. Looking into my closet contents I realized that I it was lacking in options. I only had one black dress and a cardigan to throw over it. I was thankful I had a cardigan because in this weather I would be too cold in the spaghetti strap dress.

I ran over into the bathroom across the hall to change and brush my teeth. "Jake, I'm ready!" I called as I swung the door open.

He was standing in my room with my bag slung over his shoulder. "Let's head out. Sorry, the Rabbit is gonna be a little tight. My brothers didn't think I could handle seeing you without kidnapping you."

"You can kidnap me any day, Jake." I smiled and knew that I meant it. Jacob has been my safe haven ever since Edward abandoned me. It was as if the world was pointing me into my natural path. Like this was the boy I was supposed to fall in love with since we were making mud pies in the summer.

He smiled and laced his russet fingers through mine. "Bells, don't tempt me." He kissed the back of my palm. "Especially when you look like you do right now. You look… beautiful."

"Thanks, Jake! Wish I was dressing up for a different event."

He nodded in agreement as we locked up my house and walked out to the Rabbit. Jared and Embry looked significantly more calm as the Mercedes was gone from the road. The last of the Cullen's gone for what might be forever. "Hey, Bella! Jared owes me $5 because you came back with us!" Embry beamed with pride as he punched Jared's shoulder.

The two of them had moved into the back seat to let me and Jake be in the front. I slid into the passenger seat as Jacob put my bag in the trunk. "Well you better buy me a soda or something from McDonalds since I'm winning you so much money."

Embry laughed. "Bella, I'll even throw in some chicken nuggets if you keep being so predictable."

Jacob slid into the driver's seat and roared the engine to life. "Let's head to the funeral. I don't want to keep my dad and the tribe waiting." His dark eyes found mine and they had a subtle gleam to them. "Your dad will be there too. I'm sure it'll help having you at the funeral. This is hard for him."

I agreed silently. Today was going to be a hard day for everyone. Logic came crashing onto me again at how selfish it was for the Cullen's to ask me to fly to Italy and abandon my father for them. I have done enough for that family and I loved my time when they called me a member of their clan but that was a long time ago.

The trees rushed past me as the Rabbit was able to go much faster than my Chevy. It was calming hearing the boys make fun of each other the way to the reservation. I didn't even realize we were almost there until I saw the little houses that made the beginning of the reservation. I also didn't realize that Jacob was stealing glances at me and smiling in between driving. When we pulled up to his house, the boys jumped out of the back seat and ran up into the house. There were several cars on the lot. I spotted the police cruiser, it always stuck out like a sore thumb. "Thank you, Jake. For coming to get me." I kept my eyes at the half moon scar that was on my hand. He grabbed my hand. "Bells. I would do anything for you. I need to make sure that you are safe. I feel very protective over you."

I rolled my eyes at the last statement. That wasn't the first time, I had heard that statement. I was tired of mystical beings claiming they wanted to protect me. "Thanks, Jake. I really just want to feel normal today. You know, like no evil vampire is trying to come and kill me?"

He laughed, my laugh. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Bells." He kissed my forehead and got out of the Rabbit. He grabbed my bag out of the trunk and met me by the passenger side door. He wrapped his solid arm around my waist again and led us towards the house.

When we walked through the front door I realized everyone I knew was there. Billy was in the corner talking to my dad and Sue Clearwater. Sam and Emily were standing behind them, listening to their conversation with solemn eyes. Jake and I headed towards their direction.

Once Charlie saw me, he smiled a sad smile. He got up and gave me a big hug. The type that I would have cringed if the circumstances were different. At the moment, I was just so happy I hadn't broken his heart again and ran away. Relief flooded every cell in my body and I squeezed him back in the hug. "I love you, dad."

He let out a sigh and kissed the top of my head lightly. "I love you too, Bella."

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Five

**Once again I don't own anything. Just a fan wanting to get her story out there. **

*****

The funeral went by like all funerals do. Although by some miracle, the rain held off during the service. I was thankful to have Jacob by my side. It was hard to see Charlie so upset. Jake made sure to keep an arm around me during the services and let me lean into him.

We made it back to Billy's house after the dinner. The house was cramped with all of the large boys filling the house. Jacob and I snuck out into the garage after we changed into comfier clothes. We sat in the Rabbit. For the first time in months, I turned on the radio and allowed the music playing softly in the background. "Music?" Jacob looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Yea. Why not, right?" With my sun next to me, it was hard to remember the pain that music used to cause me.

He shook his head and laughed. "Bells. I'm glad to see you're holding it together. Like more than before."

I understood what he meant. When I first showed up at the Black's house with those trash motorbikes I was only a shell of a person. Since then, Jake has managed to sew the wound inside my chest together and make me a whole person again. I was starting to feel joy again. Something I would have thought to be impossible if you asked me the day I was left in the woods. "Do you want to talk about what happened in the truck? You know, before the Cullen's Mercedes shook up my world."

"Yea… about that. I'm so sorry for how I reacted afterwards. I just can't explain how I feel when I smell a vampire. My instincts just take over. That shouldn't have been how our first kiss went. I'm so sorry." He put his head in his big hands and shook it like he was mentally beating himself up over the incident.

"Jake, don't beat yourself up over it." I nudged him playfully hoping that it would bring him out of his mood. "Seriously."

He looked up at me and smiled. "You're something else, Bells."

I glanced at his eyes and then his lips before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. This time it wasn't just a peck. I put my fingers through his hair and held onto the back of his head. He mirrored my action by wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close while putting a russet hand against the side of my face. His warmth spread through my entire body. I bit the bottom of his lip and he smiled through our kiss. I giggled and pulled back. "There. Now we have had our first kiss."

He laughed, a husky laugh. Jake's eyes were filled with this excitement that I hadn't seen before. It was as if someone lit a match in them. "You're incredible, Bells. I love you."

"I really really like you, Jake. I'm not sure if I'm ready to say those three words just yet."

He held up his hands in front of him as if claiming innocence. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm not saying you have to. I have our entire lifetimes of waiting for those words, Bells. Trust me. I will wait for you. I've waited for a couple years now for you to realize how handsome I am." He raised his eyebrows jokingly and winked at me.

I laughed so deeply that it hurt my stomach. It felt good to be this carefree and happy. I felt like I was finally breaking out from drowning and instead of just treading water, I was flying. Jacob made me feel this way. I was so foolish to think that I was never going to be able to see him as more than a brother. The universe was trying to push us together this entire time but I was too blind to see.

We hung out like that in the Rabbit for a couple hours. We laughed, kissed, and listened to music. It felt good to just be a teenager for once. We got out of the car when we heard our dads calling for us.

Jacob laced his fingers through mine and swung our arms playfully as we walked to the house. "I have to run patrol tonight but I'm going to be guarding your house mainly. Tomorrow I'll have to sleep for a while but I'm going to make sure someone is watching over you, okay?"

I nodded and ice went through my veins. I was having such a good day with Jake that I forgot about Victoria, the deadly vampire that was set on my downfall. "Should I stay at my house?"

He pursed his lips while he was thinking. "I'll ask Sam what he thinks is best. Maybe Emily can come over or something. Or you can go to their house. I just don't want you to be alone."

I smiled. It was good to have Jake being so thoughtful about me. "If I have to be alone I don't mind. I have some homework I need to get done, so whatever works."

By the time we reached the house, Charlie had the car running and was saying his goodbyes to Billy. Billy's wise eyes met mine and he smiled. "I'm very thankful you are with us, Bella."

Charlie smiled, thinking Billy was simply referring to Harry's funeral. I had a suspicion that Billy was referring to my hand in Jacob's and my heart still beating. "Of course, Billy. You guys are my second family."

He smiled wide when I said that and so did Jake. Charlie cleared his throat when he noticed our hands together and gestured his head towards the cruiser. "I think it's time we better head home, Bella. Thanks again, Billy for having us. You guys can come over for dinner tomorrow. Bring the Clearwaters. I'm sure they will need company."

He nodded. "I think that's a good idea, Charlie. Bella cooks almost as good as Sue." He winked at me.

The moment was so carefree that I had to sigh and soak up the memory. I wanted to remember every detail that I possibly could. The look on all of their faces. The way the air felt against my skin. The way Jacob's hand felt holding mine. Everything was so perfect.

My new world of werewolves. It seemed like I could never have a normal life. But I was okay with that. My new family could protect me and they wanted me in their life.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

*****

The next couple of days went by in a blur. I was spending all of my time with Jacob or cleaning the house. It was nice to have company. It was like everything was back to normal. Victoria hadn't gone back into the reservation for the last couple of nights. This made Jake on edge. He wanted to kill her as soon as possible. He explained that he didn't like spending time away from me, part of me believed him and the other thought he just wanted to kill a vampire.

Today was Jacob's day off. He promised me that we would do what I wanted to do. He seemed to think I was lying when I said I just wanted to hangout in his garage. He shrugged and decided he was going to give the Chevy some much needed TLC. It was comforting to sit in the Rabbit while he harassed me over oil changes and the importance of checking it every 3,000 miles.

I loved watching him work. He was so confident in the garage. He laughed while he worked so seamlessly. I could watch him work on cars for hours. Our party was interrupted by a Quilloute pair of boys walking through the door. "Jacob!" Embry shouted.

Jared and him were only in cut off sweatpant shorts and they looked panicked. "We found her."

As soon as they said that, the blood drained from my head. The garage started to spin and tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I knew it was too good to be true. Victoria had finally come to kill me. "Where?" Jacob sounded confident but he kept looking at me with worry in his eyes. "Is she close to the reservation?"

Jared nodded his head. "Someone needs to stick with Bella. We came to ask you who. Sam sent us."

Jacob's hands started trembling and he shook his head. "The Clearwaters can't be in the fight. They're too new but I don't want to leave her with people who aren't experienced fighters incase she is tricking us to find her."

The Clearwaters sent a sadness through me. They had turned when they found out Harry died. Leah was a shock. A female wolf, it was something unheard of.

"Up to you man, but we got to go. We are going to phase back and let Sam know you're on your way." Jared shouted as he ran out of the garage, already beginning to take his shorts off.

Embry smiled at me. "We'll get the bloodsucker, Bella. Don't you worry." He was running then too.

Jacob crushed me into a hug and kissed the top of my head once they were gone. "Are you okay if I go? You need to stay right here. At my house. Okay? No wondering to the beach. It's too dangerous."

I was suddenly glad I brought my calculus homework to work on. "I'll stay in your room, okay? I'll do homework. I promise. Just make sure your dad and I are going to be safe." I hated the idea of putting Billy in danger. It was too late to go home. Jacob had to go.

Jacob nodded. "I'll let the Clearwaters protect the house. They're new but there are two of them so I'm sure it will be fine. If I find out she's getting anywhere near here, I'll beat her here and rip her apart myself. I promise."

"Don't do anything stupid, Jake. Come back to me in one piece."

He nodded solemnly. "I promise, Bells." He kissed my lips and helped me into the house. Once he saw I was in the doors he called to his dad. "Fill him in, I have to go. I love you."

With that he rushed out of the door and was gone.

Billy wheeled himself into the living room and looked at me with the same wise eyes. "She's here, isn't she." The say he said it was not a question, but instead a statement.

I nodded. "I'm going to try and distract myself with some homework in Jake's room, if that's okay."

Billy nodded. "Anything you need to do, Bella. I promise you, the Quilloutes are brave warriors and we have killed vampires before and this will not be the last vampire we kill. You are in safe hands."

"I know, BIlly. I just hate that I'm putting all of them into danger."

He smiled. "It's in our blood, Bella. Don't worry yourself with this matter anymore. They will be fine. So will you."

I tried to distract myself with derivatives when I saw a smallish gray wolf passing in the trees. I wondered who that was, Leah or Seth. When the wolf noticed me it snarled and I figured it had to be Leah. I looked back at my calculus equations and tried to ignore the hostile shape-shifter that was outside of Jake's room. Surely, if something was wrong, Leah and Seth would be able to phase back and tell me if Jake was hurt. The thought comforted me only a little. I began bouncing my pencil aggressively against the textbook. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

The only reason the pack was hunting a vampire was because of me. Victoria would not be this close to Forks unless she was hunting me. If they couldn't catch her, it would be the second time she has avoided them when she was on the reservation. At least this time, there wouldn't be any hunters in the woods looking for the tribe. That thought comforted me as I knew Charlie was safely at the station instead of in the middle of all of the action.

While I was beating the eraser tip of the pencil against the textbook, repeatedly I heard a young voice call for Billy from the living room. "Billy!" I ran into the living room to join Seth and Billy.

Billy looked concerned but calm in his wheelchair. "What happened, Seth. Breathe. Tell me, it's okay."

Seth looked between my eyes and Billy's and the tears were welling in his eyes. "There's others. The Cullen's are back. We can't chase her anymore in Forks. That's there territory. The guys are circling back and meeting at Sam's house. Leah and I are going to meet them there."

"All of the Cullen's?" I asked while sucking in a sharp breath. "They said they were never coming back."

Seth shrugged. "I don't know how many Cullen's there are. There were just two that the pack ran into. Two blonde men. The leader and another. They reminded them of the treaty and Sam nodded and led the pack back to the reservation. You might want to come to Sam's, Bella. You are our best source of news for when it comes to the Cullen's."

I nodded, "Sure, sure. Is Jake coming here or is he going straight to Sam's?"

"He's coming here. He's pissed and wants to see you. There was a lot of cussing going on in his mind." Seth laughed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm going to stay here until he comes. Make sure you guys are safe." Seth tried puffing up his chest to look more buff. It was cute and innocent. It made me sad to realize his youth was stripped away by being a shape-shifter.

"Thanks, Seth. I appreciate it."Billy nodded in agreement and we waited in the living room for Jake to come. When he did crash through the living room door he was still spewing a list of profanities. "JACOB." Billy boomed with a warning look.

Jacob shook his head. "Sorry, dad. Just got a lot on my mind, you know?" He looked at me with intense eyes. "Let's go."

I nodded and Seth jumped into the Rabbit with us. "Can I come, Jake?"

"You're already in the car, Seth."

Seth smiled, "C-OOOOO-L" He made the word stretch out for a long time while he got comfortable in the back seat.

I slid into the passenger side seat. Jake was fuming in the driver's side seat. "I'm so sorry, Bella. We had her. We fucking had her and then the other bloodsuckers showed up and we had to stop everything."

"It's okay, Jake. It's fine." I held his hand that wasn't on the wheel. "You're okay, that's all that matters to me."

Seth smiled in the backseat. "How cute."

Jacob flung an empty water bottle at his head. "Creep."

I knew he was feeling better at Seth's comment because a smile creeped on his tense face. I was worried about Victoria and the new arrival of the Cullens. I was worried about the new arrival for different reasons than the Quilloutes. I was worried that a member of the clan would be missing. I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward. Seeing him would be concerning. I didn't want to hurt Jake. I didn't want to hurt Edward, either. I couldn't win and it was making me feel nauseous.

I cranked the music and allowed it to feel the Rabbit while we drove to Sam and Emily's house. I would only worry about one thing at a time. I was only human after all.


	7. Seven

**Thank you for reading my story up to this point. This is Chapter 7 of My Blazing Sun.**

**I hope you all enjoy. I am writing this just for fun. Sorry this chapter took longer. I am very busy with work at the moment. I do not own any of the characters they obviously belong to S. Meyer.**

There were rarely moments were all of the boys were solemn and silent.

Right now, was one of those moments.

Sam was tapping the table, thinking, while Emily put her hand on his shoulder. She was standing behind him and went from staring at the back of his head to all of the boys. Her eyes would drift to mine sometimes and smile softly.

I looked down at my shoes, too embarrassed by the stares I was getting. The boys knew that the Cullen's were here for one reason. That reason was leaning against the chair Jake was sitting in. He kept his warm hand over mine. His thumb was tracing lazy circles on the back of my hand.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sam sighed. "Let's calmly… discuss our options. My worries is that the presence of the Cullens is going to cause more of the men in our tribe to turn. Something that all of us want to avoid."

Paul snarled, "Let's kill them! There just a bunch of filthy bloodsuckers."

Jake glanced up at me and I knew he was torn. I knew that he agreed with what his brother was saying. I also knew that he was being respectful by not jumping in and agreeing with what Paul had to say.

"Bella…" Emily suggested, "You know them the best. What do you think?"

I felt my cheeks get hot from all of the eyes that were now on me. I looked back down at the floor. "Umm… well you might not like this…" I looked at Jake to calm me down and to let him know he was especially not going to like my idea, "Maybe I could talk to them. Ask them to leave."

Jake clamped his teeth together and the lazy circles on the back of my head stopped completely. "No."

"What do you mean, no, Jake? Do you have a better idea?" I yanked my hand away from him, or tried at least, but his grip was too firm.

Jake shook his head again. "No… but we can wait and figure a better plan out."

Sam stood up. "Would you feel comfortable asking them to move away? If you don't, all you would have to do is ask them to meet us where the treaty meets to discuss things like civil beings. I assume the mind reader one could be a way of communicating so I don't have to phase." He added the last part while looking at Emily to show that he wouldn't be vulnerable. The idea did not seem to make her agree with that idea. She didn't speak up about her discomfort.

I nodded. "I can do that, Sam."

"NO!" Jake roared and stood up. "I don't trust them around her. Hell, what if they kidnap her and take her away from Charlie and me. The short one was not happy with her staying. I think they would hurt her."

"Jake, don't be ridiculous. They aren't going to hurt me." I crossed my arms with frustration. I knew the Cullen's better than anyone in this room. How dare Jake doubt me.

"Jacob." Sam used his Alpha voice. "Calm down."

Jake immediately started to calm down, but with difficulty. "Don't do that." He tried snapping at Sam. He didn't like being told what to do.

"We don't have any other options, Jacob.""She's not going alone then. I won't allow it." He started trembling slightly.

"Won't allow it? Jake. It'll be fine." I placed my hand on his russet trembling arm. It began to calm with my touch.

"I can't risk losing you, Bells."

"You aren't losing me! I'm right here, Jake. Right here." I placed his palm against my face so that he would look at me. I forgot about the multiple werewolves in the room when he smiled down at me.

"You're going to drive me crazy with your vampire friends, Bells." He laughed to himself and contemplated what he was going to say next. "Okay. I'll let you talk to them but I'm going. They can meet you at the treaty line. I'm going to be phased.""I'm going with you." Embry spoke up. "I can't sit around and wait for Quil to phase. I need to get out of here. I want to help you with this."

Jared nodded. "I'll come too."

Sam seemed to turn this idea around his head. "Okay. Bella can call the Cullens and set up the meeting. If they don't like what is said, then we can have the entire pack go at a later date, with Bella not there in case things get ugly."

A chill went down the length of my spine when he said that. I didn't want this to turn into a bloodbath. I was glad I was going to be the original spokesperson. The wolves were too hot headed. "When are we doing this?" Jake asked, looking to the Alpha.

Sam looked at me. "When are you willing to call them and set it up? I would prefer as soon as possible."

"I can call right now."

"Make the call." Jake said next to me. He wrapped an arm protectively around my waist. "I'll be here the entire time."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading up to this point. Here is chapter 8! I'm so sorry for the wait but I have been very busy with school and my personal life.

I hope you all enjoy. I am writing this just for fun. I obviously do not own any of the characters they belong to S. Meyer.

The small kitchen was packed with warm, werewolf bodies. Yet somehow, my hands turned freezing cold. I didn't know what I was going to do when I heard his voice. I didn't want to hurt Jake. Especially since he was right here with me. I couldn't hide any of my facial features. With their supernatural hearing there was no doubt that they would also be able to hear what the other person on the line was going to say.

I picked up the landline and punched in the familiar number of the Cullen's house. It only rang for half a ring when I heard a bell like voice on the line. "Hello?"

My face lit up in a smile. "Alice." I sighed. I was relieved that it was her on the line instead of someone else. "Hey-- I'm so sorry for how we left things--"

"Bella."

My heart sank. It was the voice I was afraid of answering. He must have ripped the phone out of her hands. Or maybe she willingingly gave the phone to him. Not wanting to hear why I chose a werewolf over her brother. Did they all hate me now?

"Edward." I managed to choke out.

Jacob immediately stiffened next to me and his arm wrapped tighter around my waist. He was holding me so tight I couldn't tell if I was falling apart by the sound of Edward's voice. "I am here to call to set up a meeting."

The end of the line was silent. I remained my ground and refused to ask if he was still there.

I waited.

"Do we really have to be so formal, Bella… just come over and talk to us." His voice was a purr and as inviting as ever. "Please?" The last word came out as a type of plea.

My breath hitched. "I- I really don't think that's best. Why don't you and Carslile meet a few of us at the treaty line."

"Us?" His voice was filled with disgust. "Are you really aligning yourself with werewolves, Bella. They are tempermental beings that cannot control themselves."

My jaw locked in defiance. "Yes. I am aligning myself with werewolves. They never abandoned me."

The phone line went dead silent. When a voice answered it was no longer Edwards voice. It was the calm, father figure, Carlisle. "Bella." His voice was filled with warmth. "I am sure we can make this meeting work. Would you be willing to meet in an hour?"

I turned my eyes to Sam and then to Jake, "Would an hour work for you all?"

They both nodded once.

I turned my full attention back to the phone. "Yes. That will work for us, Carlisle."

"Excellent, Bella. We will meet you all at the place that we met with their ancestors before on the treaty line. They should know from the treaty where they spot was. I honestly look forward to seeing you again, Bella." His voice was filled with emotion that I could not dissect.

"I look forward to seeing you too, Carlisle." I smiled and hung up the phone.

I looked up at all of the werewolves in the kitchen. They had various expressions on their face from sure, nervous, and angry. I cleared my throat before speaking. "They are willing to meet in an hour at the spot where the treaty was negotiated before."

Sam and Jake exchanged a glance. Sam looked at Emily and then into the eyes of every member of his pack. "Seth and Leah, you will stay here and guard this house. Everyone else will be phased and ready but not near the site. I want to make sure this isn't an attack against us. We have to be ready in case it is." He stood up and gave Emily a hug. "Jacob and I will go with Bella to the site. Both of us will be phased."

I had to imagine what that would look like. Myself standing in between two huge wolves that would protect me at all costs. It comforted me.

"Let's inform the tribe elders and make sure Charlie knows that Bella won't be home anytime soon today. Billy can keep him distracted." Jacob mentioned. "We should go and begin driving to the spot. I'll phase when they are getting close. I'll remain like this for as long as possible so I can talk to you until they get near." His rich eyes were staring into mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter nine! I wanted to make sure there wasn't a huge wait time between 8 and 9 since it took me forever to upload chapter 8. Which once again, I am so so sorry about that! I hope you enjoy.

Once again I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series.

My foot would not stop tapping nervously against the bed of my truck. Jacob and I were sitting in the bed with a blanket wrapped around our shoulders which was for my sake. The nerves inside me were making me want to either puke or pass out. I didn't know what would be worse in front of my vampire ex-boyfriend and my current love who was a werewolf.

"Jacob…?" I leaned my head against his bare, russet shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"With what? You crazy ex and his family or with our evening?" He smiled and jokingly acted like he was calm.

"How can you even joke like we are going to have a fun evening when the entire treaty could be ruined today."

He shrugged. "It's kind of what I do, Bells. I just always wanna make sure you feel at ease."

I laughed and it was sincere. I felt warm and complete with Jacob around. It was like the universe had given me my soulmate. It made sense. I could never have a normal, human relationship.

"Ya know, about our evening. We could go on a date in your garage. Order a pizza. Real fancy." I nudged his shoulder playfully with my body.

He kissed my hair and inhaled deeply. "God, I love how you smell."

A weird sensation went through my body since that wasn't the first time someone has told me that. I just realized that with Jacob, he wasn't referring to my blood smelling delightful.

He wrapped his arms around tightly and kissed my cheek. "I want to actually take you on a date. I'll take you to this place on the res. It's super casual so you can't get mad about it."

I smiled and tapped his nose. "Only if you let me pay since I actually have a job, unlike you."

He rolled his eyes. "We can argue over that later."

"Deal."

His posture suddenly got rigged and Sam in his wolf form showed up by the truck. "It's time." He whispered. Jake kissed my forehead again and then jumped out of the bed of the truck, disappearing behind it to phase.

I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea who was going to be on the Cullen's side to visit us. I hadn't seen them in so long. They almost didn't seem real. I expected it would be Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet.

I was shocked when instead of the large, burly Cullen, it was the small and dainty ballerina who graced my presence first. Alice.

She gave me a hypnotic smile and waved playfully. It seemed like all of her frustration about me staying instead of flying to Volutura faded away.

My heart skipped a beat and I was filled with the feeling of love. I realized I longed to reach out and hug her but I was instantly hesitant when I saw Jasper's blonde hair beside her. I knew he could be making my emotions intensified to make me want to cross the treaty line.

"Bella." Carlisle's calm voice greeted me. Edward stood ten steps behind him, staring at me with cold eyes. "We are so thankful to meet here."

I suddenly was hesitant about the group that was before me. They had not sent their fighters. They had sent the vampires who I adored so I would want to abandon the tribe.

"Carlisle." I nodded and smiled.

The wolves growled slightly besides me. Edward scoffed. I couldn't imagine what they were thinking. "No."

Carlisle turned to Edward. "What did they say, Edward?"

"They want us to leave and never come back. We are a menace apparently to the tribe and to Bella." He was staring directly at Jacob. "Apparently they forget who Bella was loyal to before this entire miscommunication."

Jacob's massive paw slammed into the ground. Sam growled at him.

Alice whimpered. "Bella look, it is simply not safe for you to be there. I cannot see what your future is. How will I ever be able to rest knowing you are not safe."

I held back a laugh at the thought of a vampire resting. "Alice. I am safe with them. They protected me from Laurent."

A wave of calm went through the scene and I was sure now that Jasper was using his gifts to keep the energy calm so a fight would not break out. I was very thankful for him.

Carlisle looked at me with grave eyes. "I am truly sorry, Bella that my family was not here to protect you. I am forever grateful and thankful that another family was here to keep you safe." He smiled at the black wolf. "I thank you for keeping Bella safe. She really is family to me. Whether she considers herself that anymore or not. I do care for her."

Edward looked at me with the saddest eyes. "Please, Bella. It would be so much easier if you just stayed with us. We could keep watch on you at all times and protect you from Victoria and the werewolves."

I shook my head despite my gut yearning towards the vampires. "Jasper, I'm not sure if you are using your gift but please stop." I smiled at him to show that I was not mad. Just confused. This he probably already sensed.

He glanced at Alice and then back at me. "My apologies, Bella. I too am just wishing you would come back to our family." His slight southern accent in his perfect speech was something that I was confused as something I would miss.

"I want to stay with the wolves. It is where I feel the safest and at home."

Edward looked with disgust at Jacob. I couldn't imagine what was going through his head. "We aren't leaving. Forks is our home as well. We already told the people at the hospital that Carlisle was returning. We will be staying for quite some time."

I let out a small sigh. My boring life just got significantly more confusing. Carlisle smiled a polite smile. "We should figure out some new rules as relationships have shifted."

Edward eyes looked pained. "They haven't for me. But yes, we should negotiate."

Jacob snarled.

"They want to be allowed to guard Bella's house. They are asking to be on our land." Edward reported in a monotonous voice to Carlisle.

"That seems fair."

All three of the younger vampires eyes flitted to the leader. "Carlisle…" Alice began.

He held up his hand. "We can ask of course, Bella to visit. We hope at least."

Edward looked at Sam. "The Alpha agreed."

Jacbo was growling but it was suppressed from the Alpha looking at him. I put my hand on Jacob's fur and it calmed him immediately while also angering Edward.

I looked at them. "I'm thankful I got to see you all. I hope to see you at school, Alice."

She smiled a small smile at me. "Of course, Bella. I'll save a seat for you at lunch."

The vampires all were gone in a flash before my eyes, except for one. The bronze god that stood before me. "Bella… I hope to see you at school as well. I know we can still sit next to each other in class like we had before. You will forgive me, someday."

Jacob snarled loudly and then the vampire was gone.


	10. 10

**_Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I'm trying to get back into a more consistent upload schedule for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Once again, I do not own any of the rights to Twilight or any of the characters. _**

I was more nervous than usual to go to school. Usually, I anxiously waited for the clock hands to move around the clock until the end of the day when I was free to hangout at the reservation or make dinner with Jake at my house. Today, it was worse than usual. I knew Jake wouldn't be able to rest until I was home. He promised me he would pick me up after school on the back of the bike. Charlie wouldn't be pleased but I was thankful not to be tricked to get a ride from a vampire.

If it was Alice, I wouldn't mind. But her and Edward had been in every class that I had. They must have convinced the school to do this. Vampires had a way of convincing humans with very little effort.

I was very thankful for my human friends to have someone to sit by. Jessica seemed very shocked that I chose to continue to sit by her instead of sitting by Alice or Edward. I knew that whispering wouldn't matter with their vampire hearing. "Why would I all of a sudden change where I was sitting? I need all the trig help I can get from you."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion but she dropped the subject. I was incredibly concerned for lunch. That period I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid the two Cullens' attention. There were enough seats at the lunch table that I normally sat by.

When the bell shrilled I knew that I wasn't going to avoid them any longer. The two vampires were on my heels as I walked down the hallway. Jessica was busy talking to Mike, so I had no distraction. "Bella!" Alice's cheerful voice called from behind me.

I turned to look at her. "Hey, Alice." I smiled slightly. "How have you been?"

She wrinkled her eyebrows and frowned. "Very bored. I can't believe that I cannot sit by you at all in any of the classes. You know there is an empty seat next to me in trig. You could sit by me for that class."

I frowned. "I sit next to Jess in that class, Alice. Sorry."

She shrugged her slender shoulders and sniffed. "I see."

I rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to guilt me into sitting by them any longer than I had to. Private time meant more time that they could guilt me into things that I should not feel guilty for. I knew that I didn't want to hurt Jake anymore than necessary. It already enraged him that he couldn't go into school with me.

I walked through the lunch line in a blur. I vaguely remembered grabbing a lemonade and a slice of pepperoni pizza. When I began to walk towards my usual table, a small and ice cold arm wrapped around my waist. "Sit by me today, Bella!" Alice giggled and led me over to her old table with a vampire strength force that I could not resist.

Immediately my anxiety spiked. "Alice. Please, stop."

She ignored me and walked us over to the table. "Sit, Bella." Edward sighed. He pinched the top of his nose and looked down at the table as he sat. "We need to talk to you."

I gulped. "I don't think that's a good idea, Edward…"

"We don't think you fully understand what you are doing." Alice sighed and put an arm around my shoulder. She rested her head on my shoulder. "We care for you, Bella. We still love you."

My stomach dropped. I didn't know if I still loved them or not. I knew I still cared for Alice and I would be devastated if either of them were to be harmed. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Edward looked up at me with intense eyes. "Bella. Think of what you are doing. You are allowing your life to be in a constant state of danger by associating with werewolves."

Heat flashed through my cheeks. "You don't know what you are talking about."

Anger flashed through his eyes. "Oh really? I don't know what I'm talking about? I've read their thoughts. I have seen through Sam's eyes how quickly a normal day can turn into a near death incident with someone he loves. I do not care, Bella, if Jacob Black says he will never harm you. Sam imprinted on Emily and still could not prevent harming her. With us, Bella, you will never be hurt."

"Oh really? What about my birthday?"

Alice's head shot up from my shoulders and she frowned. "Jasper is in a much better place now. You are also still alive and Carlisle was able to fix any injury."

"I really think that it is none of your bus-"

"Bella." Edward clamped his jaw shut and breathed in through his nose before proceeding. "You need to think. What would Charlie think if all of a sudden you had to go to the hospital for being mauled by a giant WOLF." He growled the last word.

"Edward. I don't care what you think. Jake would never hurt me." I pushed my seat out from behind me. "I don't want you two telling me what I can and cannot do with my life. You can't control me anymore."

Both vampires looked up at me with cold eyes. "We will always be watching, Isabella." Edward promised in a monotone voice.

**_Thank you all for reading! I am trying to get in a routine of writing more often. Please let me know what you think. Also thank you all for following this story it makes me so happy to see everyone enjoying this story. It's kind of slow right now but I'm setting everything up. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 of My Blazing Sun. I hope you all enjoy and of course, I do not own any of the rights to the characters.**

As soon as the bell rang it's shrill ring to signify that another school day came to a close, I began to pack up all of my things and head to my rusty truck. My heart stopped when I walked out to the parking lot. Two figures were leaning against my car. Their russet skin and short cropped hair gave it away that they did not go here. Kids were walking around them and staring. This seemed to be a normal reaction to me to see two huge teenage boys standing around my truck without shirts on when it was raining and cold.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was Jake and Embry. Both of them seemed to be on edge. I followed their eye gaze to see the cause of this unease. They were locking eyes with Alice and Edward who were standing by the silver Volvo. Edward looked like he could rip Jake's head off with all of the school as witnesses without a second thought. "Hey Jake! Hey Embry! What's with the police escort?"

Embry laughed. "We could probably call your dad and get that set up if you would prefer."

My cheeks blazed with heat. "No, no, no. I much prefer you two."

Jake wrapped his warm arms around my waist and pulled me close. He kissed the top of my head. "Just keeping you safe. That's all."

Embry laughed. "I'll leave you two. Seems like everything is good here. I'm going to head back to the res and tell Sam that you will be at Bella's." He jumped into the front seat of Jake's Rabbit.

Jake looked at me and smiled. "Let's head out. You look like you need a good afternoon of relaxing. Stressful day of school?" He asked the last sentence while shooting a critical glance towards the vampire. He guessed correctly. My stress was linked to the Cullen's.

I climbed into the passenger seat and tossed Jake my keys. "We are going to my place?" I did not answer his question. I knew there was ears on our conversation.

"Why not? My dad said he was going to stop by with some fish fry. Charlie knows he will have company. Besides, your house has more room for a big werewolf like me to stretch out." He snickered and pulled out of the school parking lot.

I felt my tension begin to slowly melt away as he sang along to some songs on the radio, his awful rendition made me feel better. "You're such a dork, Jake."

His dark eyebrows shot up in mock shock. "Me? Why, I think that says more about you than me, Bella. Here's why-" he began to list details of how since I chose a dork I was as equal of a dork to him. I just shook my head and felt the warmth fill me.

Happiness.

I realized that the warmth that was surrounding me was pure bliss from being happy. "Thank you, Jake."

Jacob laughed and looked down at me. "For what, Bells?"

I shook my head. I didn't know how to explain to him what I was feeling right now. I had been so awful to him for so long. Our relationship began with me fake flirting with him to get a story about the Cullen's. It was wrong and I had used him. I did not deserve to have someone so carefree in my life. Jake was my sun in my dark life. I was so appreciative of him. I knew if I had said all of this he would just laugh. This was another reason why I loved him so much. I couldn't figure out what to say. "I don't know. Just for loving me and being you."

He beamed down at me as he pulled into the driveway. "Of course, Bells. I live to keep you happy." Jacob kissed my lips quickly before leaping out of the truck. "Let's head inside. I have a feeling that eyes are always on us out here."

I self consciously glanced at the woods. I knew that it was easy for the vampires to dart in these woods. These woods were the place that Edward had abandoned me. I didn't like looking at them. The green always seemed sinister to me. Recently it just reminded me of wet leaves which also made me shudder.

I let Jacob lead me inside. Once we were inside the doors, I began to get a salad prepared for dinner. I knew that fish would be the main course but I wanted to get everything ready for the sides. I had no idea who would all show up besides Billy and Jacob. Although, Jacob alone could probably wipe out all of the food that we had in our house right now. I had no idea how Billy kept their cabinets stocked for his constant hunger. Wolf thing, I guess.

After getting the salad ready, I grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him up the stairs. "I have some homework to do. Do you mind if we hangout in my room while I work on it?"

He shrugged. "Whatever works for you, Bells. I'm just here for you."

I felt a little guilty that I never saw him working on homework. He seemed to always be on patrol. Had he dropped out? I knew that was a very common thing to do on the reservation. I knew Jacob was smart enough to graduate. If he did drop out, I would push him to get his GED. He was smart enough to do it and I would help him study.

After struggling on a couple calculus problems I slammed the book shut in frustration. I crossed off some items in my planner and shoved the homework items back inside my backpack. When I turned to look at Jacob, he was fumbling around with my CD player. "Can I play some music?"

I shrugged. "Sure, Jake. Whatever."

As soon as the calming music filled the room he sank onto the bed next to me. We laid there, just enjoying the others company while the music filled the room. His warm hands began to play with my hair with the music. I closed my eyes and let the heat wash through me. His hands moved from my hair to tracing designs on my skin. "You're so beautiful, Bells."

I opened my chocolate brown eyes and locked eyes with him. He was staring at me with a small and sincere smile on his lips. "You're beautiful too, Jake."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss my forehead. After his lips met my forehead, I took advantage of the closeness and leaned into his mouth. He was taken off guard but did not take a second for our lips to part. He pushed against mine with more force and eagerness.

I was flipped over onto my back and his body was on top of mine. Despite him being so large, it was not uncomfortable. He must have been hovering over me so his weight was not on me. I let my hands wander all over his body. I wanted to feel every inch of his body. His strong muscles on his arms, torso, and back were all so solid. Heat rushed through me as I realized I enjoyed how strong and solid he felt under my hands.

My fingers traced the shape of his face. I wanted to remember what his face looked like as if this was the last moment we would have together. His jaw was sharp and his hair flowed through my fingers. I intertwined my fingers and yanked on his hair. Jake let out an excited moan. He bit my bottom lip gently before kissing my neck.

My hands began wandering to his lower part of his body when he jumped back. "Charlie." He said my dad's name like it was a cuss word.

I was confused for a little bit before I heard the cruiser. Thankfully my boyfriend had incredibly good hearing. He held out his hand for me. As soon as I wrapped my fingers around his, he yanked me to my feet and carried me down the stairs.

As soon as we were sitting down on the couch, Charlie came walking in. He was wheeling Billy in. Sue Clearwater walked in behind them with Seth. "We brought fish fry. Hopefully we didn't crash any party." Seth called while winking at Jake.

Jake threw a pillow at the young wolf. Seth caught it before laughing and plopping down on the floor in front of Jake and I. "Hi, Seth." I laughed before getting up. "I'll get the table set."

The adults sat at the dinner table in the kitchen while Jake, Seth, and I all at dinner in the living room. Seth and Jake would occasionally glance into the kitchen as if to eavesdrop on the conversation that was going on. I assumed it was talk about the Cullen's whenever they did this because Charlie would curse about some boy. Edward.

My dad would never forgive Edward for leaving me. Looking back on the day he left me in the woods, I don't blame him. Charlie was delivered a broken daughter in the arms of Sam Ulley. I was glad that the werewolves were there to find me in the woods. I wanted to just disappear into the ground that day.

Now, sitting here with Jake's strong arm wrapped around my shoulder made me think how wrong I was. I was so happy. Seth and Jake were joking around and including me in their jokes. I was able to understand the pack drama when they talked about it. Seth revealed that Jake always thinks of me on patrol.

Jake rolled his eyes and tried to play it off but I saw him punch Seth when he thought I wasn't looking. I laughed and kissed his cheek. I had never been this happy around Charlie before. Dating Jacob was so carefree. Charlie liked him and approved. It was odd for me to be able to show affection around him without getting scolded.

I closed my eyes to try and remember this moment and hold onto how it felt. Although, night was coming and my Jacob would have to leave. I wished he could climb into my window at night. That was selfish for me to ask. Jacob needed time at his own house. He needed to take care of Billy and be near the reservation incase the pack needed him.

I also wanted Jacob to stay in my room in case a vampire climbed into my window instead.

**Thank you for reading! I promise to upload again soon. I want to get in the habit of uploading a chapter at least once a week. I have already began writing the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was woken up by a cold hand on my mouth. My heart fluttered. _Vampire._

I was expecting to wake up and see reddish brown hair of Edward in front of me. Instead, I relaxed because I saw the short pixie like vampire. Alice.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I had to warn you… I saw something, Bella. It's Victoria. I had to tell you. I still care about you a lot, Bella. You're still my friend. I don't care what is going on between you and Edward. I still want you to be safe. Victoria is coming to Forks this weekend. We are going to track her."

"Who is we?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and myself. Rosalie isn't too keen on hunting Victoria when Edward isn't with you anymore." Alice looked guilty at her sister's decision.

To me, it made sense. I was surprised by all of the others were going to try and hunt Victoria for me. "We should tell the wolves."

Alice frowned. "Bella, we can handle it on our own."

"The more people to protect Charlie and I while you guys are trying to track her is a good thing. Besides, what if Victoria crosses the treaty line? What would you guys do, then?" I wanted to run downstairs and call Jake right away. However, I knew that Charlie would wake up and wonder why I was calling him at 3 in the morning. I would also feel guilty. If Jake had been sleeping, I wouldn't want to take that opportunity away from him. He was always tired from running patrol. He felt responsible for me.

Alice seemed to ponder this possibility. "I'll talk to Carlisle about this. You could use those plane tickets and visit your mom this weekend."

I shook my head. "No, Alice. I want to be here to know if anyone got hurt."

"Bella. Why do you think she is in Forks? She is hunting you. I really think it would be best if you left town. So she can't harm you." She was starting to panic and get frustrated by my stubbornness.

"Alice, it will be fine. I can't just drop everything and see my mom at such a short notice." I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

It felt good to hug Alice. I missed her.

She returned the hug and kissed the top of my head. "Why do you have to be so stubborn." Alice giggled her enchanting laugh. "I better return. I kept my thoughts guarded. I didn't want anyone knowing I was coming here. Your scent will give me away…" she trailed off as if thinking of her cover story.

"Will he be mad at you?" No need to specify who I was referring to. The only male vampire in that house that would be upset about her visiting was Edward.

"Most likely. It's fine though. I needed to tell you. I saw the vision just now." She frowned. "I wish it was easier to hide my thoughts around him. I will have to think about anything but you. It's very hard when I'm constantly worrying about someone so accident prone."

I smiled. Alice was still my friend I could see. She still cared about me. Alice leaned down and gave me another squeeze before walking to the window. She waved a quick goodbye to me and leapt out of the window.

It was almost impossible to relax once she was gone. I felt very vulnerable. What if she was wrong about the timing and Victoria was coming to my house tonight?

I shook my head. I knew that wasn't going to happen. If Alice saw that Victoria was coming tonight, I probably would have been kidnapped tonight. I had to figure out a plan for this weekend. I wanted to get Charlie out of town. Possibly a fishing trip? I could talk to Billy and figure something out. He would understand the importance of getting Charlie gone and keeping him safe.

Quitely, I creeped out of bed and turned on my old computer. I cursed quietly when it started up loudly. Hopefully, Charlie wouldn't wake up and check on me. Although, nothing I was doing was wrong. I could say I was sending Renee an email.

In reality, I was sending a message to Jake.

Quickly, I typed in:

_Jake,_

_Alice just visited. Don't be mad. She had important news to tell me._

_She saw Victoria, the red head, coming to Forks this weekend. She is looking for me. Please call me as soon as you can._

_-Bells_

I hit send and shut down my computer. Looking out the window was scary. It was so dark outside. The only light came from the moon outside my window. It was very ominous looking when considering the news that I just received. I wished that Jake was sleeping peacefully. I knew that after he found this news out he would not be able to rest until Victoria was dead.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if Edward was thinking the same thing. Clearly, the Cullen's still cared about me since they were putting themselves in danger to protect my life. Maybe it was guilt?

If it wasn't for that baseball game, I would never be a concern for Victoria. She would have no reason to want to kill me.

I bit my lip and thought about that.

How much guilt was I holding on to?

I felt guilty for them hunting Victoria… but weren't they the reason for her hunting me? I shook my head. It was way too late to begin and think about these things. I needed to try and fall back asleep. I would never fall asleep on my own.

My hands reached for the lamp on my side table. I needed to be able to find some sleep medicine so that I could not be worried about vampires hunting me.

After taking the medicine, I felt my body begin to feel heavier by the minute. Slowly but surely, I slipped into a deep sleep for the night.

I should've remembered that I had the worst dreams when I took this medicine. I would regret it in the morning.

My dream began like a normal day. I was at the reservation with Jake hanging out in the garage. It was an odd day because it was bright and sunny. Something that was worth celebrating which we were doing with Coca Cola and pepperoni pizza that we had ordered to the garage.

A bright and fiery presence appeared in front of me. _Victoria_.

She appeared in my dream with her hair actually on fire as well as the appearance of her skin from the sun. Victoria's eyes had pure hatred and murder in them. She was here to end my life. Before I could close my eyes to let the release of death to take over me, a large wolf appeared in front of me.

Jake was in front of me in his wolf form with his teeth exposed to the vampire.

Before he could attack, Edward appeared next to Victoria. Jake and Edward instead of engaging in Victoria began to attack each other. I screamed for Jacob.

Victoria took this advantage to lunge for my throat.

I woke up screaming with warm tears streaming down my face. It was 8:00 am. I was not dead but I knew my dream could be a reality. If Victoria came onto the reservation, the Cullen's could not go onto their land. Would they respect that? I had to warn both parties that were involved in protecting me.

I could not have them fighting each other when there was an actual murderous vampire on the run and out of my head. They could put aside their differences for a while until she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I do not own any of these characters! Sorry this chapter took longer to upload. I have been having issues with my computer. :/ **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

I busied myself around the house by doing chores. I didn't want to wake Jacob up if he was sleeping. He was spreading himself too thin with patrol and hanging out with me. I decided it was a good day to do some laundry and clean the house.

After doing a load of laundry, scrubbing the kitchen counters and floors, and emptying the refrigerator it was 9:40. I had killed an hour and 40 minutes so I figured it was time to start and get ready. I ran upstairs and put on a pair of jeans and a light gray sweater.

When I came back downstairs into the kitchen, Charlie was staring at me. "Hey Bella. Got any plans today?"

"Going to the res. I'm going to hang out with Jake. Is that okay?"

He nodded.

Before I could cut the engine, Jacob was standing in the door, his face filled with a huge smile from ear to ear. "Bella!"

"Hey, Jake!"

He ran to the truck and half-yanked me through the open door, and grabbed me up in a bear hug too tight to breathe and swung me around in a circle.

"Wow, it's good to see you, I missed you already."

"Jake… can't… breath," I gasped.

He laughed and set me down firmly on the ground. "You're here early."

"Er… Jake… it's 10 o'clock. I've been up for two hours and stalling so you can get some sleep." I giggled.

He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, late night running patrol."

I smiled softly. "I figured that's why I wanted you to sleep. I'm not sure if you saw my email last night."

His eyebrows ruffled. "No… what is it about?"

As we walked into the garage, I began talking about last night. "You know how Alice _sees_ things?"

I took his scowl- the wolves weren't thrilled that the legends of vampires possessing supernatural gifts were true- for a yes, and proceeded with the account of my night. "The fortune-telling one saw her coming?" Rage filled his voice yet his hands stayed calm. I was worried he would have phased when I told him the news.

Jacob was in pain and filled with rage. Somehow, I could feel these emotions as if I was experiencing them myself. This was why I was here. Right now, it was very clear in his eyes. I didn't know how to help him, but I knew I had to try. It was more than that I owed him. It was because his paint hurt me, too. It was as if a knife was stabbing me on the inside. I was filled with dread.

Jacob had become a part of me, and there was no changing that now. "Jake, what can I do to make you feel better? I'm so worried."

"You're worried? Bella, don't worry about me. I'm worried about keeping you safe. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of all of this vampire crap."

I knew what he meant. If Jake got hurt fighting, I wouldn't know how to handle it. He felt like he has become the sun in my life, filling me up with warmth and happiness. I grew eager to see him as soon as we parted.

Jake stared at me. "Bells. I need to take you to Sam's place. I need to tell the others."

We jumped into my truck and headed over to Sam and Emily's house. As we rode in the truck I watched him as he drove. He kept his eyes on the road, they were still filled with strong emotions. I felt his emotions as if they were my own.

This was confusing me. Was it such a strong sense of love that I was feeling what he was feeling? Was I going crazy?

That was probably it.

Bella Swan, going crazy at last. No one could blame me. My life had been at risk for a while now by supernatural creatures and I somehow was keeping calm throughout it all.

I put my hand on his shoulder and felt his warmth course through me. It was comforting.

The corner of his lips lifted and his tilted his head so his cheek was against my hand. We drove like this in a comfortable silence just being content with each others presence. I almost didn't realize that we had pulled up to Emily and Sam's place.

Before I could unbuckle, Jake was around the truck and opening my door. "Come on, Bells. No time to spare. We have to tell everyone what you know."

I swallowed hard with fear. I had been causing the pack all these sleepless nights and now the vampire that is hunting me is coming here and one of them could be hurt because of it. It wasn't fair. I felt useless and powerless walking into the home.

All of the russet teenagers were staring at Jake and I as we walked in. Jake snagged a cookie off of the table and broke it into half. He handed me half and shoved his half inside his mouth. When he swallowed he looked at Sam, "Bella has news."

All of the eyes in the room turned to me. I made eye contact with Jake, the only one I could stare at and get strength. "She's coming. This weekend. She's hunting me. Alice is talking to their leader, Carlisle about possibly working with the pack on hunting her."

A grumble filled the small kitchen but Sam silenced everyone. "More people to protect Charlie and Bella. I understand. _So will all of you_." His alpha voice filled the last sentence and the teenagers in the room hung their head in defeat. Despite them hating the vampires, they knew if either Charlie or I were hurt that Jacob and Billy would not be able to live with themselves. "We need to meet with the leader or call. Bella. I'm sorry to keep asking this of you. Would you call the leader?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Yes, Sam."

Jake clamped his jaw shut and tightened his grip around my waist. He whispered into my ear. "I'll be with you the entire time, Bells." And he kissed the top of my head, filling my head with warmth and making me dizzy.


	14. 14

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I was having some intense writers block because I had an idea for another story. I am thinking this will end within the next couple chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read this and as always, I do not own the story or any of the characters.

**Chapter 14**

I dialed the phone number from the top of my head. I thought silently about how it might make Jake feel that I still had _his_ number memorized. Despite how it might have or might have not made him feel, it was convenient in a time like this. The phone rang half of one ring before a deep yet music voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

I immediately thought of how odd that someone wouldn't know who called with Alice in that house. Perhaps she couldn't see me calling since I was dialing from the pact Alpha's house. I recognized Carlisle's voice from my countless trips to the house and the hospital. It made my throat tighten with nerves, I wish someone else had answered the phone, someone who didn't like me. It would've been easier to not miss the person on the other end of the phone. He had always been so caring towards me. "Hi Carlisle! It's Bella… er- Sam asked if I could call you all."

Carlisle agreed immediately. "Yes, yes. Would I be able to speak with Sam directly, Bella? It would be a lot more efficient. I hope you don't mind."

My eyes flickered to Sam. I held the black phone out. "He's asking to speak to you directly."

Emily tightened her hand around his bare arm before releasing it so he could walk to the phone. Her lips were set in a tight line with a wrinkle in her forehead from worry. As soon as Sam said, "Hello" in a curt voice, Jake was pulling into a warm embrace.

"Everything will be alright, Bells." He whispered into my ear with his warm breath as he squeezed me close to him. I felt like I was going to be sick. Everyone I cared about was going to go hunting for Victoria all because of me. Who would get hurt in the process?

Embry elbowed me with a huge smile on his face. "Can always count on you, Bella for an excuse to sink my teeth into a vampire." He smiled and popped in an entire chocolate chip cookie into his mouth at once.

Jake punched him in the arm. "Enough. That's not what she wants to think about right now."

Paul sneared towards Embry. "Besides, you'll be so slow that you probably won't even see the redheaded bloodsucker."

Embry was about to lunge for Paul when Sam gave them a look to knock it off before they caused too much trouble. Emily looked thankful that her small kitchen table was going to stand another day since Embry was going to leap over it to reach his target.

After a while, Sam hung up the old phone. "They are going to wait last minute to include us in their plan so that it doesn't interfere with the one that can see the future. She is looking for when the hunt will happen but she thinks it will happen within the next couple days. Until then, we are running double the amount of patrols."

"Double the amount?" Leah sneared from the far corner. "All for Bella?"

Jake threw a fork at her. She dodged it and glared at him. "Bella is a part of this tribe now, Leah." Sam boomed in the Alpha voice. "We all protect the members of our tribe."

"She's not a member of the tribe."

"She's a part of my life, she is a member of the tribe." Jake demanded as he wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulder.

I couldn't help but agree with Leah. All the wolves were doing the most to protect my life and Charlie's. It made me feel guilty. They would be getting even less sleep and less food. All while trying to hunt a killer vampire.

The new addition of them working with the Cullen's was enough to give me an anxiety attack. It was my old family working with my new one. All to save me. I could imagine that Rosalie was thinking about all of this. She despised me from the beginning. I wondered what the others thought now that Edward and I were no longer together…

Sam began to speak to the pack of more details of the plan. The only other person in the room who looked as worried as I was feeling was Emily. She was staring at Sam with fire in her eyes and fierce concern. I imagined my own face looked like this as I thought of Jake going through all of this danger.

The plan was set in motion that they were going to meet with the Cullen's. Sam was going to communicate with Edward all while staying phased. That seemed to make Emily feel better that he wouldn't be around vampires in his human form.

I would stay here on the reservation. Two wolves would stay back guarding Emily and I at the house. I was glad I would have Emily to keep me sane. I could help her with cooking and cleaning or whatever else she would want to do. She gave me a small smile to give me strength as the walls felt like they were closing in around me. Getting hunted by vampires was getting old. Infact, this was the third time it was happening. I was surprised I was still alive at this point.

The phone rang again.

Sam answered. He only listened before hanging up. "It is time."

All the wolves rose at the same time. They exchanged glances before leaving to go meet with the Cullen's. Jake was the last to leave. He pulled me into a bone crushing embrace before kissing the top of my head. "I promise. I will end this, Bella. Once she is gone we can be free from vampires."

I gulped as I knew his words might not be true. If the Cullen's stayed around, we would still have some to deal with. I closed my eyes, and for now, would pretend that it was true.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another chapter of my Blazing Sun! More to come soon hopefully! Once again, I don't own the characters or the story. Enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

Sitting around and waiting was an awful feeling. Emily and I tried to keep busy with baking. We made blueberry muffins and now we are moving onto brownies for when they returned. We worked in silence. Neither of us had anything to talk about besides furthering our worry about our loved ones.

I felt like I was only half of myself when Jacob was away from me.

I feared for his safety and how he was going to be around Edward.

Part of me worried who of the Cullen's would be helping. I knew Edward and Alice would be. They were the closest I felt to when I was with Edward. Jasper would help to protect Alice and keep her safe. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would be there to protect their family. My only thoughts were on Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie despised me but I doubt she would let Emmett out of her sight and there was no way he would want to miss out on a fight.

After we had wasted the afternoon away, the boys were all back. Sam immediately rushed to Emily and showered her with kisses. I watched for the door until my Jacob walked in. He looked at me, worry and determination both in his eyes. "We have a plan." He whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head.

Sam began to inform Emily of the same plan as Jake lead me out of the house towards my truck. He slid me into the passenger's side and got into the driver's seat. "What's the plan?" I asked.

He clenched his jaw shut. "I don't like it, but I was out numbered."

I gulped. If Jacob didn't like it that meant I was involved. Of course. Victoria would be tracking me down and hunting me. She would need a lead of my scent to fall into whatever trap they were setting up.

"What is it, Jacob. You can tell me. I need to know."

He threw the truck into drive and began taking me towards Forks. "The fortune teller bloodsucker-"

"Alice." I interrupted him.

"Whatever, Bella. Alice." He sighed before continuing. "She saw that Victoria would track you to the area we met in the woods. It is somewhere in Cullen territory but there was a temporary truce to the treaty so that we can hunt her with them. Edward and Alice… they are going to take you to this area from Charlie's so that she will think you are with them. Apparently, I would cover your scent up too much."

I realized what he was aying and realized why he was so against his. He must have been told by Sam in the Alpha voice that he would not interfere with the plans. He was going to hand me over to the Cullen's to be hunted by a vampire. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

"You're sorry? Bella are you kidding me? I have to give you up to be vampire bait and you are apologizing to me? I'm the one who should be sorry."

"When, Jake?" I was trying to figure out my excuse to Charlie. I hope Billy can help distract him. I wouldn't want Victoria getting too close to him.

"Two day's time. That is when she will be coming down again. She has been dancing around the treaty line. We will have to let her get close enough to your house so that she can try and get you." He shuddered as he pulled into my driveway. "I can't come visit for the next two days either. I will not leave you unprotected but I will have to give you some distance."

It made sense. The scent had to be strong and undiluted from a werewolf smell. I let out a small whimper and threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me into a warm embrace and sighed.

We were forced to this plan. Neither of us liked it. Being separated was going to be the worst. I wondered what was going through his mind right now. "It'll be alright. Afterwards, we will run away if we have to and get away from all vampires for good."

He smiled at that thought. "Bella Swan you do have a way with words." He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. The warmth made me dizzy and I laughed when he pulled away.

I looked at his face like it was the last time I would see it. Memorizing the grooves and lines that made him beautiful. It was going to be two days until I could see him next. Even then, it would be in his wolf form. So many people to make sure Victoria wouldn't get to me or my dad. It had to be done. The only way for them to get her would be to work together and follow whatever vision Alice saw.

The next two days went by incredibly slow. I wallowed around the house. Charlie was always gone with Billy on fishing trips. It made it easier to not have to pretend to be mad with Jake or whatever my excuse would be to be away from him.

Alice came over one of the days. We were catching up. It felt odd since I hadn't been around her for so long. Betraying her was the hardest thing I have done when I chose not to go to Italy with her. She didn't seem to hold a grudge. I was glad her scent was the one being used to cover up Jake's instead of Edward. I didn't want to spend time with him.

"Is my dad going to be okay?" I asked her while she was painting my toenails as we passed the time.

"I can't see him clearly because he comes in contact with the Black's and the Clearwater's so often at the reservation. However…" she paused at looking past me at something that was not here with us in the present. "He will be here in a week. I see him going to a doctor's appointment." She looked back at me. "So he will make it past Victoria's arrival."

That made me smile. Charlie was going to be okay through all of this. It didn't matter if I was going to live or die. My dad would be safe. I would not allow any mythical creature to hurt him. "Thank you, Alice."

It felt good to have a version of our friendship back. I did not think about how it would not last. The Cullen's were no longer a part of my life because I chose to be with Jacob. I was okay with that. It felt natural like breathing being with Jake. I was not going to trade that for anything else in this world. However, it did feel good to have Alice assure me and treat me like there was no change. She still cared.


	16. Chapter 16

I know how I want this story to end I am just not sure how many chapters it will take to get here... so just a warning we are coming to the close of this story! I hope you are enjoying and thank you all for reviewing this and following it! Once again I do not own the characters or the story.

**Chapter 16**

"Peace offering?" Edward held up the coke from McDonald's in his hand as he walked through my front door.

It felt foreign having him be in my house. It had been so long. Last time he was in my house, I would've begged him never to leave my side. Now, it was just awkward having him here. The Cullen's thought it was imperative that Edward's scent be here for Victoria to think I was with him and not a trap. I wondered to myself what she would've thought about my new boyfriend, the werewolf.

"Er- thanks." I grabbed the coke out of his hand and sat down on the chair instead of the couch. He remained standing by the couch where Alice was sitting. That was my one and only condition of this plan. Alice would not leave while he was here. I didn't feel safe around him. It seemed like he wanted to kidnap me and run away far where Jacob couldn't find me.

"How have you been, Bella?" He tried to make light conversation like he hadn't snapped on me a few days ago at school.

"Not getting mauled by giant wolves like you thought was going to happen." I sniffed and looked at my freshly painted toe nails.

Edward sighed. "Bella…"

"Actually, Edward I really don't want to talk. I'm going to read." I grabbed my William Shakespere book that was propped on the coffee table. I flipped through it and dove into the old English, letting my thoughts wander into the story instead of to the two vampires in my living room.

When my stomach rumbled, I got up. Edward was already done. He was cooking in the kitchen. I mumbled about that being not necessary. Alice was walking with me into the kitchen where we sat down at the old kitchen table. He brought over a plate of grilled cheese and tomato soup. "This doesn't mean, I want to be with you."

He sighed and sat down. "I know. I can still try. I'll fight for you until Victoria is gone and then I will watch from a distance."

Alice frowned and looked at her hands. I was assuming the thought of me no longer in the Cullen family made her very sad. "What's the plan, Alice. Can you go over it with me again. So I know?"

She smiled that my unfriendliness wasn't directed towards her, just her brother. "I will carry you near the border of the reservation so that Victoria will track you there. Edward will run with us so she thinks you are with us. Once she tracks your scent there, the wolves will be waiting on their side of the border and we will be in Cullen land ready to finish this once and for all. All the others are already there."

Edward seemed to open his mouth like he was going to suggest something but immediately shut it. I didn't bother asking what was on his mind. He's the one, I reminded myself, that broke up with me. He left me in the woods unprotected and lonely. He can't be hurt about how I managed to heal what he left broken.

I nodded allowing the information to be absorbed. When I finished eating I got up. Edward was already taking the dishes to the sink. I gritted my teeth annoyed by the hovering. "I'm making a call."

I dialed the familiar phone number of the Black's house and waited for someone to answer. It was Billy. "Hello?"

"Hey Billy! Is Jake out?"

"Nope. He was actually just going to call you. He wanted to grab a slice of pizza first before Seth ate it all." He chuckled before saying, "Here he is, Bella."

"Hey Bells!" My favorite husky voice answered. "I'm just taking a break before going back out. You called at the perfect time."

"Hey Jake! I'm glad you are getting some food. Try to sleep somewhere in between too, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"I miss you a lot, Jake." I sighed and sat on the stool that was next to the phone.

"I miss you too, Bella. How's the bloodsuckers?"

"Alice painted my toe's so I'm being tortured."

He growled. "Don't joke about being tortured or I'll blow this entire plan off to come rescue you."

"Jeez, Jake. Calm down. It's really fine. Besides, after tonight… we can go back to normal." I sighed longing for that normal to return.

He sighed in a way that made me think he was longing for the same thing too. "Yea… you're right, Bells. I'll see you tonight anyways. I gotta go… this conversation is making me on edge. I wanna run patrol."

"Be careful…"

"Always am… Gotta go, Bells!"

The click of the phone made me realize he was already gone. I closed my eyes and hung up the phone. One more night… I could do that… one more night.


End file.
